sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Lock 'n Load (tabletop game)
| footnotes = }} Lock 'n Load Publishing is a developer and publisher of board and computer games, specifically strategy games and wargames. They are based out of Colorado. From a small three-game beginning, Lock 'n Load Publishing has grown to a game company offering over fifty products including the Nations at War, World at War, Lock 'n Load, Corps Command, Tank on Tank series, Command Ops 2, and a company magazine, Line of Fire. In addition to historical, conflict-centered games, Lock 'n Load Publishing has also branched out into science fiction and horror, with All Things Zombie, Space Infantry, and Nuklear Winter '68. Company history In 2003 Shrapnel Games published the first of Mark Walker's Lock 'n Load games. Titled Forgotten Heroes, the game became an instant hit, selling out within the first year of publication. Mark quickly followed the module with the ANZAC Attack expansion, which also rapidly sold out. Following the release of the original games, Mark released his next title, Band of Heroes, with the help of David Heath and Erik Rutins through Matrix Games. The game subsequently won historical game of the year at the 2005 Origins Awards. In 2006 Matrix and Mark parted ways, and Mark founded Lock 'n Load Publishing. The company's original titles, Lock 'n Load: Swift and Bold, World at War: Eisenbach Gap, and Lock 'n Load: Day of Heroes, were released within the year, and have subsequently sold through two printings. In June 2014 David Heath became Lock 'n Load Publishing's principal owner and business manager. Heath has been in the game industry most of his life. He was one of the founding owners of Matrix Games and its leading business manager for over ten years. Lock 'n Load Publishing acquired its own printing company, naming it Red Ball Xpress. Awards Lock 'n Load Publishing games have garnered awards from The International Gamers, Origins 2005 Historical Game of the Year, The Wargamer, Games Magazine, and a few of Charles S. Roberts' Awards, including best of the year award for Heroes of the Gap. Additionally, Mark Walker's novel World at War: Revelation was nominated for best game-related publication at the 2011 Origins Game Convention. Complete product line-up * A Day of Heroes: Lock 'n Load * Airborne: Nations At War - White Star Rising Expansion * All Things Zombie * All Things Zombie: Mall Madness * America Conquered: World At War * ANZAC Attack 2nd Edition: Lock 'n Load Expansion * Band of Heroes Normandy: Lock 'n Load * Band of Heroes v2: Lock 'n Load * Battle Pack Alpha: Lock 'n Load Scenario Pack * Battle Pack Bravo: Lock 'n Load Scenario Pack * Blood and Bridges: World At War * Britain Stands Alone * Command Ops 2 * Counterattack: World At War Expansion * Dark July: Lock 'n Load Expansion * Dawn's Early Light - Red Hammer: Corps Command * Death of 1st Panzer: World At War Expansion * Desert Heat: Nations At War * Eisenbach Gap Deluxe: World At War * Flintlock: Black Powder Cold Steel * Forgotten Heroes 2nd Ed.: Lock 'n Load * Heart of Darkness: Nuklear Winter 68 Expansion * Heroes of the Blitzkrieg: Lock 'n Load * Heroes of the Faith: Lock 'n Load * Heroes of the Gap: Lock 'n Load * Heroes of the Pacific: Lock 'n Load * Honneur et Patrie: Lock 'n Load Expansion * House of Spirit * In Defeat Defiance: Lock 'n Load Expansion * Into the Breach: World At War Expansion * Line of Fire Magazine #1 (PDF Only) * Line of Fire Magazine #2 (PDF Only) * Line of Fire Magazine #3 (PDF Only) * Line of Fire Magazine #4 (PDF Only) * Line of Fire Magazine #5 (PDF Only) * Line of Fire Magazine #6 (PDF Only) * Line of Fire Magazine #7 (38 Pages B/W) * Line of Fire Magazine #8 (62 Pages B/W) * Line of Fire Magazine #9 (68 Pages B/W) * Line of Fire Magazine #10 (64 Pages B/W) * Line of Fire Magazine #11 (60 pages B/W) * Line of Fire Magazine #12 (60 Pages B/W) * Line of Fire Magazine #13 (64 Pages B/W) * Line of Fire Magazine #15 (60 Pages Color) * Line of Fire Magazine #14 (60 Pages Color) * Line of Fire Magazine #15 (60 Pages Color) * Mare Nostrum: Lock 'n Load * New Worlds: Space Infantry Expansion * Not One Step Back: Lock 'n Load * Noville Bastogne's Outpost: Lock 'n Load Expansion * Nuklear Winter 68 * Operation Cobra: Nations At War - White Star Rising Expansion * Operation Garbo: World At War Expansion * Paris is Burning: World At War Expansion * Ring of Hills: Lock 'n Load * Space Infantry * Stalin's Triumph: Nations At War * Steam and Steel * Summer Lightning * Swift and Bold: Lock 'n Load * Tank On Tank: West Front * Tank On Tank: East Front * The Untold Stories: World At War * Totensonntag: Corps Command * War of the Worlds * Warparty * White Star Rising: Nations At War * World At War Compedium * World At War Gamer's Guide * Zombie War * Island War * Lee At Gettysburg * Battle at Guilford's Courthouse * Battles within Battles * Brothers By my Side * Omaha Battle for the Beach * Valley of Tears * World at War Revelation * Everyone Dies in the End * Epiphony In development * Falling Stars * Hollow Cell References External links *Official Site *Lock 'n Load Forums *Lock 'n Load Store Category:Board game publishing companies Category:Video game publishers Category:Companies established in 2006 Category:Companies based in Colorado Category:Video game companies of the United States